The First One
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: It's about learning and teaching, wanting and hating, gaining and losing, everything they would never have expected from each other. Then slowly, two strangers learn to fall in love for the first time... First NoahxKatie story ever.
1. Snow

**So here I am writing my first Notie story ever. I've fallen in love with that couple a month ago and, I must say, thanks to Fckn for making amazing stories about them and it's mostly because of her I'm now a NoahxKatie obsessed. I don't know if she will read this (I hope she will) but I really want to thank her. I wish that pairing would be canon.**

**I've decided to do that story because, first of all, there aren't enough NoahxKatie fanfictions here and Noah is my fave character EVER on TD series. I luuv that guy more than ice cream!**

**That might turn into M for a really really slight lemon I will put in the next chapters. If you haven't noticed, there's no lemon for that pairing and I wanted to, I don't know, be the first one doing something. Anyway, I'm not really good into that so it won't be nasty nor really hot sex. I'm not into hot sex; I'm into real love, sorry.**

**So I just wanted to start with the first chapter but this won't be updated for a long time since I have to be done with my other fanfics. BTW. For the ones following me; Fallin' For France, A Way To Forget It and Spring Street will soon be done (Just a few chapters and it's over). Keep reading them! And for my one-shots, there won't be any till I'm done update. Hey, it's summertime and I'm still busy!**

**Now enjoy this and I'll see you in a while :)**

**BTW: Did you know the TD cast has a Formspring? I discovered it this week and I don't stop asking questions to the crew. And I discovered Cleverbot too and I passed the whole week talking to it. I know I see like a total no-life but promised, I won't go until I'm done!**

**I don't own TDI. As usual.**

**

* * *

**

The First One

**Katie's P.O.V.**

Wind keeps blowing my hair as I walk slowly toward my house located two street corners further. For the month of January, the snow is pretty low and the calm white covered neighborhood seems peaceful. From where I am we cannot see any of those huge buildings and politic stuff that are decorating my natal town and the capital of Ontario, Toronto. This is just all plain white; nothing more nor less. Kind of boring, isn't it? At this time of the year, children are outside doing snowmen and playing in the fresh fallen snow. That is cute. It reminds me of those games Sadie and I were doing once younger. We used to build these kinds of snow castles and were saying that it was a restaurant and we were the managers. We would icicles and hard amounts of snow as meals. We were so happy into our little business that our moms had to beg us to come back home. I smile at that memory as I keep walking toward home, frozen by the winter coldness.

A corner passed, another one to go and I'm eager to be home. Sadie is waiting for me so we could choose what we will wear together. Yes I know that's weird to say that but since we're little Sadie and I always wear the same outfits everyday. We have the same taste for the 80's stuff and that was part of our BFFFL sermon. And being **B**est **F**emale **F**riend **F**or **L**ife isn't just being a closer friend to each other, it's like if I were sharing my soul with Sadie. We actually share mostly everything; clothes, makeup, friends, accessories… It's practically like if we would share a boyfriend! Actually Sadie is like the sister I never had… Well, the sister I _used_ to have. There was someone before me.

Her name was Alyssa, she was barely two years older than me. I remember we used to always hang out together when we were younger. She was pretty and kind and I have always seen her as a model for me. A model of beauty and courage. Alyssa had leukemia and everyday was a fight for life for her. Though that obstacle in her way, I knew she was elegant even if I felt like living with a ghost. Alyssa died when I was five but she left an indestructible souvenir in my memory. Me and Sadie have been friends a year before her death and she was the one who really had the words to help me go through this. I thank her a lot for what she did for me.

After a few steps around, I stop in front of a huge family house where a few children are making a snowman. The image is pretty; young kids modeling snow to build a false human that they could consider as their friend or just a distraction. I smile as one of the kids, a little boy with tan skin and a blue snowsuit, turns his head toward me. He smiles gleefully and starts running to jump into my arms, closely followed by the others.

"Katie!" He says, wrapping his little arms around my waist.

"Hey." I greet, welcoming more kids around me. "How's it going, little buggers?"

Before they could answer me, a curly brown haired woman passes the front door of the familial house and steps out the porch, walking toward me and the kids. As them, she has that beautiful tan skin turning red at each step she takes through the wind and those pretty hazel eyes most of her kids unfortunately didn't get from her. Moving toward us, she clearly waves her hand while grinning at me.

"Hi Katie."

"Hello Mrs. Holmes. I was just passing by here and since the kids were out, I took the occasion to greet them." I explain myself while the kiddies depart from me.

"No need to tell me anything, Katherine. You're always welcome here."

"Katie," Madelyn, the black haired five year old little girl of Mrs. Holmes, taps my arm to get my attention. "When will you come babysit us?"

"Soon," I tell her after she takes my hand and intertwins her little fingers with mine. I take a deep breath and smile again to the part of the Holmes family standing in front of me. "It was nice to see you guys but I gotta go. I have stuff to fix before coming back to school tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll call you in the next days when we will need your services. Have a nice day, Katie." Mrs. Holmes says.

I wish her a nice day too, as for the kids, and continue my way toward home. Actually the Holmes family is way bigger than it seems. There are eight, almost nine kids; Madelyn is the youngest, Spencer and Taylor are some seven year old twin boys, Evelyn is 9 and Vickie is twelve. Mrs. Holmes is waiting for her ninth baby that is supposed to come next July. But it's not over; Before Vickie, came an arrogant, cynic and sarcastic as hell boy named Noah. He and I are the same age but we can't support each other. He's a lazy know-it-all and finds me useless and most of the time, as in high school and even his proper house, he ignores me. I try as well but I think the kids are a bit disappointed me and him aren't dating. They say we would make a great couple. I always try to change subject when it comes to that. Thankfully, Noah has two older siblings named Jason and Olivia. Olivia is not often there since she's at college but she's kinda cool. And Jason… Well, Jason is the hottest thing on earth. He's a year older than Noah and has those awesome curly onyx locks and those perfect turquoise eyes. No one really knows where he got that eye color, nor do they care. He's cute as an angel and I've been having a crush on him for two years now, though he never looked at me. Sadie has been telling me that sooner or later he will be mine, I hope she's right.

* * *

Those Mondays are always hard for high school students. I mean, would you be really happy to be back to school after a holiday break? No one would. Well, let's think positive. Today Sadie and I decided to wear a long lacy sleeved pink sweetheart dress with black leggings under and a pair of kneehigh white leather boots. A white seamed jacket completes the look with some silver earrings. People often snicker when we pass in front of them, saying that we're wannabes to each other or that we just share a brain. We both got used to it and honestly don't give a hoot about them. We're who we are and nothing can change this.

Unfortunately we have to separate from each other at the sound of the bell ringing. If I haven't said this before, I know Sadie's schedule by heart as she knows mine. By so, if we need each other, we know where to look. If her first class is biology, mine is way more boring; French. I was forced to take that class because my parents said that would help me develop my abilities in the world (I really don't know what they meant by that). The language is interesting but the thing is that I'm not good at it. I pass with 68% but that's not enough for them to be satisfied, as it's not for me. I really want to increase for the next term but for this, I need first to go to class.

A few minutes have passed and I'm already bored and confused. Most of the class seems to be as annoyed as I am, except for the others who know everything. These are preps, nerds and posers. Talking of that, a row before me there's one I especially know. That smartass and 3rd elder of the Holmes, Noah. He seems to understand everything and, though that point, seems more annoyed than we are. Reading a thick book, he barely listens to the teacher's babble, and she surely doesn't mind because he's one of, not to say the, the best students of the class. I turn my attention back to the lesson and keep trying to get what she means.

* * *

"I was like 'OMG, she really can't have done that? And she was like 'Yes she did!'. And " Sadie keeps going on and on about what Lindsay told her yesterday as I listen carefully to her and try to look for my history book in my locker. Damn, there's a big mess into that. At times, I agree with her by a light nod or little 'yeah'. Once I glance in her direction, my eyes lock on Mr. Handsome talking near the water fountain with a few of his buddies. His curly hair keeps bouncing every time e makes a move and his smile furnished of shiny perfect white teeth keeps widening. We have to admit it; Jason Homes is the sexiest man here. Tragically he has that hoe of Anna Johnson for girlfriend, who keeps holding on to his arm like a fragile little thing.

Then, when I wouldn't expect it at all, Jason turns and his eyes meet mine. His delicious sexy lips curve into a cocky smile as he winks at me and turns his attention back to his group of friends. I try to do the same before Sadie notices anything but, hell too late.

"So… still having a crush on the second Holmes?"

"Who wouldn't? He's so… hot!" I squeal.

"You totally have a chance! Ohmigod, now I just have to find myself a crush and we could, like, so fantasize on our guys together!" Sadie squeals at her turn.

"Isn't Justin Timberlake your crush?"

"Well, I've thought of this and that's not a so good idea. I mean, he lives miles away from here and he already has Jessica and I'm no boyfriend stealer."

"You're so right."

A familiar cough breaks through our conversation, causing me to frown. A lot of sarcasm and uptight attitude filling the air, I'm forced to turn around and face one of the very few people I don't like.

"Hey brainsharer, her other not-so-smarter part…" The onyx haired bookworm greets us.

"Did he just call me 'not-so-smarter-part'?"

I ignore Sadie's question and go straight to the point.

"What do you want, Noah?"

"Me, absolutely nothing, but my mom… She wants you to come over tonight to babysit the three youngest kids."

"Why don't you do it yourself? You are their big brother."Asks Sadie, looking from me to the boy and again to me.

"Because he's too lazy-assed to do it." I simply answer for him.

"I have studies to do and a book to read. I'm going to an important college, me at least."

"What ever. Tell your mom I'll be here by 7."

"He nods and finally leaves us, walking toward the school library. Without really noticing it, I am staring blankly at the empty space he left. Sadie fills it by placing herself in front of me.

"You should sooo go out together!"

"Me? With him? Never happening" I scoff.

"Come on, Katie. You just belong together; the smart guy with the pretty girl."She points out.

"Sadie, forget it. And I already have my eye on someone." I roll my eyes, making her easily figure out who it is.

"If you say it."

At these words, the bell rings.

**

* * *

**

Noah's P.O.V.

It's almost 7 and Katie must be on her way to our house. My parents had to go earlier because Vickie and Evelyn have a play at their school. My folks are pretty severe when it comes to extracurricular activities. Everyone must be excellent in something; acting, music, arts, sports… Everything that could make our family look healthy. In all of this, I am the smartest. Olivia still follows close behind but she's more into music since she plays 4 instruments.

The three kids remaining run across the living room as I try to read my novel, sitting comfortably in the armchair and waiting for their annoying babysitter. Maddy complains about one of the twins having stolen one of her toys but I barely listen since I'm reading.

"Noah, please do something! Taylor stole Mr. Bubblegum and doesn't want to give it to me back!" Madelyn practically sobs while poking my arm.

"Taylor, give back her stuff." I say, not even lifting my eyes from my novel. Though that little act from me, the five year old keeps poking me as the two boys keep running around.

"Alright then, come here." Feeling generous, I lay down my book on the coffee table and open my arms for the little girl to climb on my lap. She immediately understands. I don't know why she likes to do this more than playing with her toys. And somehow I like her to do it too, but no one has to know.

The bell ring breaks that peaceful moment and I'm forced to respond, so leaving Madelyn crawling off my lap. Moving fast toward the door, I open it to see Katie's onyx eyes staring at me with that usual 'not-so-happy-to-see-me' glare.

"It was about time."I snap, stepping aside to let her in.

"I am not late so that's not my problem."

"Whatever." I say, going upstairs and leaving her with the three children.

* * *

It's almost nine and I'm starving. Sitting in front of my laptop, I lower the lid and walk out my room, being careful not to slip on one of the toys that are spread across the hall floor. The house is all quiet so Katie must have put the kids to bed. At least that's one of the few things she can do without sharing a dysfunctional brain with Sadie. I quickly go down the stairs and look around. I see a black haired head exceeding from the back of the velvet sofa. I quietly take a few steps forward and notice she has a few books open in front of her. By over her shoulder, I can read a few things written in French. I lean forward so my chin can touch the edge of the furniture and breathe softly so she can't hear me nor feel me.

"So, having problems in French?"

At the sound of my voice, the dark skinned girl starts and looks at me with a pair of big eyes.

"Ohmygosh, Noah! Never do that to me again!"

I chuckle, "I was just wondering what you were doing. Looks like you have some issues in French." I notice our lips are an inch from each other's, since she has her head turned, but I don't say anything about it.

"Kind of."

"Does 'kind of' mean yes or no?" I reply.

She sucks in a deep breath before answering weakly and ashamed. "Yes."

"I'm actually good in French."

"You're gonna help me?" She exclaims, turning her face toward me.

"Who said I'm gonna help you? I was just saying that to mock you."

"Aw please, I'm desperate! I've read all kinds of books and I don't get anything! Pleaaassee!" Katie begs and squeals at the same time.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, I will but it won't be free."

"What do you mean?

"If I help you, you will owe me a favor each time I do so. And when I mean 'favor' I mean doing what I tell you."

She narrows her eyes at me. "I'm not a sex slave, no thanks."

"Again, who said that?"I arch my brow and finish. "I just need someone to someone to help me with some stuff, like talking to some girl for "

"A girl?" Katie cuts off.

"Yeah, uh, a girl…"I nervously answer, rubbing my neck.

"Who is it? Do I know her? Is it Sadie?"

"I won't tell you now, yes and… No!" I respond on a disgusted tone on the last words. "So, you accept?"

"Fine, deal. Now please help me to go through this."

I sit next to her on the arm of the couch and close most of the books except one.

"So I guess we will start by the simple stuff such as animals, ma chère **(*)**."

Katie giggles but then looks at me with confused eyes. "What does that mean?"

We have a lot to do. **A lot.**

* * *

**(*) Ma chère= Darling or Dear. In case you didn't know.**

**Don't think that's just what the story will be about. It will evolve a lot and I promise I will surprise you. **

**I think I love writing for Notie, I really liked the experience. Anyway, that's just the first chapter so, we never know. **

**Review please, that's my whole life into that... *puppy eyes***


	2. Study Sessions

**Wow... Nine reviews? That's awesome! Thank you guys! Your reviews really inspired me. And Trent would be proud of me! Nine is also my lucky number =)**

**Yep, I'm a terrible updater, better get used to it but my delays will never go further than two months. I hope you will forgive me... Here are some cookies *hands Oreos*.**

**So this chapter doesn't feature a lot of squealing, just a lot of drama.**

**Leave a review**

**―FeelingThePullCallYourName (Yep, changed username)**

**BTW: For those on DA, you can join the NoahxKatie fanclub managed by that dear Fckn, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you do. There's also a contest going on and I might participate (Fckn: Yeah, I'm still thinking of what I will write 'cause I'm no good at drawing but PROMISE, I'll submit next week *smiley face*)**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V.**

"Okay, um... Duck means chèvre?"

I'm nervously tapping my pen against the wooden coffee table of the Holmes' living room as my teacher, or if you prefer 'tutor' sighs for the hundredth time since the start of the lesson. I try my best to follow the rhythm, though it is really hard when you are studying with the best student of the class. Damn, I knew French was a hard language to learn but now, I feel like I am never going to succeed. It is sure Noah keeps telling me I can do it but I know he keeps cheering me up _because_ I am the one who can lead him to the 'girl'. I really wonder who that 'girl' is but that cynical know-it-all, smugly pain-in-the-ass of tutor keeps telling me he will say it at the 'right time'. God, tell me when the right time is! Even if it is hard not to tell him off each time he becomes a douchebag, discovering who the "lucky" girl is really is worth it for me. Not forgetting to mention the possibility to get an A for the first time in French class.

Waiting for the moment to come, I have to put up with him 2 times a week for my weekly session. It has been this way for two now, and surprisingly I still survive. Noah runs a hand through his dark hair and grip his textbook with firm hands as he still avoids my glare, desperate by my really slow improvement.

"No Katie, Duck means 'canard'. A goat is a 'chèvre'."

"Ooohhh... It wasn't that far. A goat and a duck are kind of alike."I try to sound serious but it comes out very stupid after all.

He sighs again.

"We should take a break, shall we?"He proposed, trying to be nice.

"That would be great."

Without warning, I get off the comfortable letter couch and trot toward the stairwell, trying my best not to wake the kids asleep on the first floor up. I stop in front of the big mirror located in the hallway, smoothing my hair that looks like a total mess. And checking my make-up also. And my clothes. Once I am done fixing all of me, I turn around and see what I didn't expect at all. Well, I knew Jason's room is just beside the twins' and Noah's but I never thought the door would actually be open.

Standing in front of a mirror, his back facing me and him surely not noticing my presence, the oldest son is sexily shirtless, surely changing from his usual striped polo to something more casual since it's Friday. At least **he** can go out tonight, while **I **am stuck with Mr. Conceited all night long.

Unthankfully for me, tonight he is surely going out with his stupid 'hotter-than-me' girlfriend and his brainless football player friends... Well some of them are brainless mostly they threw paint balloon at me and Sadie at the first day of high school last year _and _they are basically heart-breaking one-night standers. And after they dare saying girls are whores? Others of those guys are really nicer though, like Jason. They're cute, funny and really cool to hang out with, not forgetting to mention their gentleman-ness, like when they hold the door for us when we enter the school some mornings. That's exactly what I am looking for in a boy (beside his ability to make me go 'EEEEE').

"Enjoy your view, Katie?"

I start when the seventeen year old boy's voice breaks through my daydream (okay, more me secretly contemplating his god sculpted abs), what makes me blush of embarrassment. He puts on a blue plaid shirt then turns to me, starting to button up slowly his piece of clothing (HOT!).

"You can come in if you want, I don't bite guests."He simply invited me, his ocean blue eyes looking at me yummily. I accept his invitation once I unconsciously start stalking over to him.

"My girlfriend usually doesn't like other girls looking at my abs but... you're special so I guess I will make an exception to the rule."

My face flushes as freeze in place. _He's soooooooo cute! _Was the only words that came to my mind just by glaring at his incredibly handsome features. _I wish I could kiss him right now._

"So... You're still studying with Noah?"

"Yes, he helps me in French."I answer, shaking like I just had an epilepsy attack.

"That must be hard to have that douche for tutor."

"Preach it."

Jason lets out a chuckle, what makes me smile. _His chuckling is so sexy._

"Katie... Would you mind if I ask you something?"

"...No..."

"Close the door."He half-says, half-whispers seductively. I obey and close behind me, making my heart beat faster and closer to a heart stroke. I sit on his bed, waiting for him to say a word.

Jason reaches and shoves his hand in his bedside table's drawer, coming back with a rectangular box clutched in. He pulls up the lid, letting me speechless and amazed by the beautiful thing I resting on a pink satin bed.

"How do you find it?"

"Wonderful."I gasp, mesmerized by the gold necklace with a pendant carved in a heart form **A/N: I know, those kinds of gifts are like so 2007 but hey, this is my story!)**.

"I will offer it to Anna for her birthday next week. I just needed some feminine opinion to know if I did the right choice."

And my dream breaks again at the sound of her name.

"It's her birthday next week?"I fake a smile, being innocent as usual.

"Yes. Can I confess something to you?"

I nod, not really sure if I want to hear that.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, okay? About the necklace _and_ what I will tell you."

"I swear."

"Good."He comes closer to me, enough so I can feel his hot breath hit my skin. _At least, his breath smells fresh, that is really important for me a boy with a good oral hygiene._

"If I am telling you this, it is because you're like a sister to me, maybe the closest girl friend I've ever had."He continues, whispering. "Anna kind of promised me something for her 17th birthday..."

I nod again.

"She wants to lose 'it' with me."

"HOLY SHIT!"I half-squeal, half-shriek, startled and shocked.

Jason stares at me with big eyes, surely wondering something like _'why the hell did she scream?'._

"Sorry but... I thought Anna was _not_ a virgin." I don't mention 'sure'.

"Well she invented that story because she wanted to be popular. She never went further than tug-jobs."

_Still, it's too far._

"Okay..."I say, not too sure of what I should think. "And how can I help you anyway, I don't have lot of experience in that domain..." When I say 'experience', I just mean Sex. Ed.

"Yeah I know, kind of, but you're still a girl and that's what I need most. Anna and I have been dating for a year now and I think I _truly_ love her and I don't want to do something uncomfortable that might get things awkward."

"You had sex before, did you?"

"Of course!"He claims smugly. _Wait, if I ever date him someday, will I have to go as far as that?_

"So you shouldn't have any problems. Just go slowly at the beginning, like hand-jobs and stroking her hair and soft make-out, and then just do your stuff and I guess it will be okay."

"That's it?"

"That's all I know."

"Well cool. Thanks Kat, I really thought I'd screw everything up." Jason quickly gets off his bed, grabs his wallet and exits the room in a faster time than he buttoned his shirt. Before leaving, he thanks me again. "I will make it back to you."He concludes, blinking at me.

"Invite me to your wedding since we're here."I mumble sarcastically. Well, two weeks with Noah and my joy goes for a ride.

"Katie, are you done upstairs?" Talking of the egghead, I hear him calling me from downstairs, since I've been up here checking on the kids for 9 minutes... Wow, that hot musician in my biology class would be proud of me!

-()-()-()-

**Noah's P.O.V.**

It's been 10 minutes since Braniac has gone upstairs and Jason just left for somewhere I don't care about. It surely gave me the time to take a break from her constant dumbness _and_ read a bit of the book I am currently reading. It is way better than hearing her squealing all the time but I soon have to stop when I realize time passes too fast and I am wasting my time here if I don't do anything to help. After calling her name, she finally shows up, seeming a little shaken. I guess it isn't of my business so I don't ask what is wrong.

"So ready to continue?"

"Yeah, yeah."She merely answers, sitting next to me.

"So where were we, mon élève*?"

"Don't you think Jason is awesome?"Katie totally ignores my question, going straight to talk about my older sibling. _Why is she always talking about him?_

"Let's say I don't really think so. He's just my brother."

"No, I mean, don't you look up to him?"

"There is nothing to look up to about him."

"But of course there is! He's cute, hot, nice, smart, caring..."

The dark skinned girl keeps talking as I wonder what she sees in him. He is just a stupid jock that will never treat anyone well and who only cares about his own needs.

_You're just jealous..._

_Because she likes him instead of you._

_And you secretly wish she'd like __**your **__abs._

_If only you had any..._

Shut up! I tell the little voice inside my head. I truly think Katie deserves better than Jason, but I just don't know why... Does that mean I like her? No... I don't. She's just so annoying!

_And cute._

And dumb.

_And sweet._

And can't even live without her bff one fucking second.

_You so want her._

Shut up. It seems like Sadie is talking in my head.

"Noah? Are you listening?"Her sweet voice breaks through my trail of thoughts. _Sweet?_

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah. What were you saying?"

"Jason. You should look up to him."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's not because **you** like him that I have to. You're just so oblivious, Katie!"I let madness go over my head and start spitting what I exactly think to her. She just stays there, looking at me innocently. "Don't you see you will never have a chance with him? And even if, that guy is just looking for a chick that would suck his cock!"

"Jason is not like this!"She pipes up, frustrated y the truth I just told her.

"You know shit about him and you say he's not? Don't you see he's playing the sweetheart just to get in your pants at least once?"

"He is my friend and he is just nice with me!"She claims, her eyes starting to water as well. _I hate to see her crying._

"You don't understand anything."I state, giving up and dropping myself on the couch.

"You don't!"She replies, gathering her items and shoving them swiftly in her back. "I should never have come here. You're just, like Jason said, some jerky douche!"

"Jason said, Jason said... Think with your head! He's the jerk who is manipulating you."

"ARGH! I'm done with this!"She storms toward the front door, putting on her boots and readying herself to leave theatrically. A hand on the knob, she turns at me and gives me one last withering glare.

"And why would you even care about me? You keep telling me I'm stupid every time you have the occasion. I bet you wish you never met me."

And she leaves, tears running down her cheeks. I hope she didn't wake the kids up with that whole quarrel.

Her words stay in my head though, and I wish I could explain her why I said all those things.

_But if I only knew why..._

* * *

***Mon élève= My student.**

**I might not continue to translate next time though.**

**My next update will be in three weeks at least, I swear!**


	3. Teenage Dreams

**A/N: I've written a part here that really made me laugh, and I think you'll like it too. Ha, I bet Noah is not as perverted as I put him here but hey, every guy is attracted by sex in a way. I'm just showing it :D**

**I finally updated! Sorry for the delay...**

**BTW: I've put on my profile info about upcoming stories you have to vote for if you want. Please, in your review, tell me which number you'd like and I'll count your vote, okay?**

**Leave a review, please :)**

**

* * *

**

**Teenage Dreams**

**Noah's POV**

Monday morning allows sun to peek through my window, the strong light waking me up instantly. I grunt, feeling still a little tired by the restless night I just passed. No dreams, just nightmares. Mostly about today's French test. Not that I worry about my results, in contrary I bet I'll succeed without any doubt, but I more worry about Katie. She's not ready, I can feel it even if I've been not her teacher since Friday night, when I tried to tell her the truth about Jason. I truly believe in her potential, but this time I don't think she will make it. Not that I actually care about her, it's just that I worry about her grades.

...Of course, I worry because I'm her teacher.

And that's what teachers do.

_Liar!_

Feeling powerless and matured, I ignore my inner voice and crawl off bed, making my way towards the bathroom, hoping no one would be in. Luckily, no one is in sight and the plain white door is fully open. I hurry in, carefully closing behind me.

Once I turn around after pushing the door, I brutally face the hugely sized mirror, and stare at my reflection. Man, I can't realize I'm just sixteen. I look so old and changed from my younger years. I still feel like it was yesterday I was having snowball fights with my Cody and today, already people start saying we're gay just because of two unfortunate incidents. God, teenagers are so immature. I run my fingers through my messy morning hair and try to smooth it a little.

While I scan my whole face, my eyes stop at one little detail; my lips. My totally virgin lips... I know, for my age, it is shameful not to have kissed anyone, and I can't believe it either. And the nearest I've ever had from a kiss was when I accidentally kissed Cody's ear in sixth grade. For a girl... It never happened. I wish it had though. I wonder if Katie has ever kissed someone. I mean, her eyes are so beautiful they're impossible to resist, and her body was basically created to be held by a man. And her pink lips, so smooth, just waiting for a little crush on them...

I splash water on my face to try to forget about those perverted thoughts I was having. Katie and I are just acquaintance, if not friends. And it's immoral to have sexy thoughts about your friends... Right? And anyways, I certainly have no chance to kiss her someday. Her next kiss will surely be by one of those school's hotties like Justin or that Latino guy named Alejandro. Or even Jason...

I look again at my lips. They don't seem so horrible after that. They even seem... kissable. And if I someday get my first kiss, how am I going to do it? It's stressful I must admit.

Without really knowing it, I lean in and my face approach really closely the mirror glass. I slowly close my eyes as my lips crush themselves against the cold surface, imagining there is a girl in front of me. Someone intelligent, as tall as me, beautiful, simple... Like Katie.

_Here you go again. Katie!_

I don't let the voice bother me, being fully committed into my half imaginary kiss. My hands start wondering on the glass, trying to find curves to at least make it a little more real. I feel innocent, I feel young, I feel curious. I feel like wanting more. My tongue passes through my lips, crashing against the now hotter surface, and moving in a circular pattern. And then, I feel like everyone must feel when they make out; I feel real.

"Oh man..."

My paradisiacal moment is suddenly interrupted by a masculine voice coming from behind me. I turn around quickly, meeting my older brother's fully widened eyes. My orbs become bigger as well, nothing could be worse.

We stay quiet for a moment, feeling embarrassed by what he witnessed. He then breaks through the silence smirking like his normal self.

"Some people masturbate with the door locked, but you make exception to the rule."

"I―I wasn't masturbating."

"Sure," He says sarcastically, closely imitating my usual attitude. I roll my eyes and blush, brainstorming about how I'll ever forget that incident.

"So," Jason continues. "Who were you thinking of while pleasing yourself?"

"I said I wasn't."

"Whatever. Anyway, everyone does it, don't worry."

"Even you?" I raise my eyebrow, forgetting about the awkwardness of that conversation.

"Well, when I say everyone, I mean those who don't have girlfriends."

Here you go, the typical big ego of Jason Holmes.

"What are you going to do now? Tell everyone?"

"Actually, I was going to take a shower but since you're busy with yourself I guess―

"No, it's okay. I was done anyways."I walk away through the door, brushing a still disgustingly smirking Jason. I am frustrated and ashamed at the same time, but I know he won't say anything. At least, that's one of the few things he can keep to himself; family secrets.

Then, I remember why I don't like him what makes me turn round and face him again, feeling bold of the words I'll speak out. The seventeen year old leans against the ceramic counter, probably expecting me to say something since I don't leave the room.

"Why are you after Katie?"I ask on a dead serious tone. Despite this, Jason keeps staring at me with oblivious eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you trying to get her? I know your game, but I thought you were nice enough to let her go."

"I'm not trying to get into her pants, I already have a girlfriend, Noah."He claims, hanging his towel on a bar. "She's just a friend to me."

"You know she has feelings for you, huh?"I snap.

"Teenage hormones. She'll move on soon."He answers casually, like there was nothing there. I can't think as he does.

"You don't care actually, don't you?"

He doesn't answer. I keep talking at his place.

"Stop messing with her feelings, Jason. I'm serious about this."

Jason steps towards me, forcing me to back up right behind the door limit. His hand grabs the doorknob, while he looks at me with the same fake smile he usually has when he has had enough of a talk.

"And what will you do, Noah? You're shorter than me, weaker than me and way not hotter than me. Beside that, from what I've heard lately, Katie hates you. So I guess we can easily see the winner," He smirks and than slams the door on my face, leaving me speechless. He is right; I don't have enough chances against him.

But I care about Katie. Academically, I mean. If that's enough though...

I sigh and walk back to my room, hearing my mom yell at the other kids downstairs who are surely making a mess of the kitchen just as each morning. Katie is the one able to make them eat in a perfect harmony, my mom can't. That's one of this girl's magical talents.

_And that's why you like her._

_

* * *

_

**Katie's POV**

I feel my like I'm going to pass out at anytime. I'm not ready for that test, I've never been and I'll never be. I swear, I have studied a lot for the last weeks, as with Noah than on my own, but I don't think I'm ready yet for an exam. More time pass, more I think I should have stayed with Noah as my tutor. I didn't have enough time since Friday night to find someone as good as him to help me with French, and everyone I found as replacement didn't want or didn't have time for me. Liars, they all know I'm a difficult case, that is why they didn't want to be stuck with me for their whole weekends.

I sigh in front of the class and, feeling confident, take another big breath and walk in the room, ready to fail my whole semester in one day. I know that test counts for a small part in the report but I bet I'll fail all the other ones if I continue alone.

And then, I really feel like crying. But I keep hope. I will try to do just as Noah taught me to; have self-confidence. Yeah, it was much what he taught me throughout the two weeks of useless intensive studying with him. I have to believe in myself first before doing anything else. It may sound cheesy as it seems but it's working advice.

I trudge towards my desk in the middle row of the class and wait for the bell to ring. I noticed Noah was already at his place, reading a book just like he does before the start of every course. Or he does in every class. I've always wondered if his life was just based on a book. And if we were in a book, would it be a horror kind or a fairytale?

If I were in a fairytale, who would my prince charming be? I never really had a boyfriend, just a few guys that kissed me on dares or just because of a Seven Minutes in Heaven game. And when I thought their purposes for the kiss meant we were together, they just laughed at my face. Sometimes I wonder why guys are so heartless... And then I think about those like Jason who are careful, witty and romantic.

_Sigh. _Sometimes I wish I were Anna. Popular, sexy, dating the hottest guy... I know it's wrong to be insecure like that but I can't help but think like this.

Hopefully, the bell finally rings, ending brutally my corrupted train of thoughts. Mrs. Leclair, the French teacher, moves to the door and closes it, at the unfortunate of late students, and then steps to the front of the class, ready to start her lesson. Smiling like always, she starts.

"Bon matin tout le monde," Mrs. Leclair greets, greeted back by some mumbling done by tired teenagers. "Aujourd'hui, on devait avoir un test sur les bonnes manières à travers le monde mais, malheureusement, cela est annulé."

I see all the students in the class shout and fist pump each other, like Mrs. Leclair just announced something excellent. I understood half of the words though. I hear some girls behind me whispering and sighing in relief. I turn around, curious.

"What did she say?"I ask a pony-tailed girl with enormous glasses behind me.

She readjusts her glasses on her nose and looks at me behind an adorable face expression. When I say it's adorable, I mean that she looks like a pony, truly, and as every little girl, I once dreamed to have pony as pet animal. Unfortunately, that dream never came true because one, that was way too expensive and smelly. Secondly, my sister also wanted one. I remember, when I was four, I promised her we would get a horse one day that we would share and its name would be Cheerio **(A/N: Looking at a cereal box...)**, in honour of her bravery throughout her cancer. Our dream couldn't come true, as Alyssa never touched a horse of her so short life.

Beth, the pony-tailed teen, thankfully interrupts my souvenirs about my sibling before I started to cry. "Mrs. Leclair said the test is cancelled."

I turn around and let all my weight sink onto the chair, sighing deeply of this belated newfound relief. If my heart used to beat faster and faster as time passed an hour ago, now I feel so good. Better. Awesome. Indestructible. Most likely like when I was with Noah.

_Why do I still think of him even though he was so rude with me last Friday?_

I tried to forget about this, concentrating on Mrs. Leclair's voice. And thinking about how I would find another person to help me.

* * *

"Hey Katie,"

I hear a masculine voice calling my name in the hall. I beam, thinking it would be Jason thanking me for the advice for his girlfriend.

And again, I find myself disappointed when a tan egghead stands before me, his onyx eyes steady on me.

I grumble, "What do you want, Noah?"

His usual smug self appears, making my day worse than it was before, "Well, since you won't find any partner, I thought it would be nice to offer you my help,"

"I don't need your help." I claim stubbornly.

"Yes you do. As you know, the test is postponed for next Monday but you aren't safe for so long. You need to study, and I am the only French tutor here enough smart and patient to take _difficult _cases like you."

Suddenly, I feel insulted and have the urge to punch his dang prideful face.

"I am _not_ a difficult case."

"Yes you are,"

I roll my eyes, irritated and readying myself to go away from here. _If only Sadie wasn't in detention for having blown the science lab..._

"I've got a deal for you," He continues. "I help you and you owe me nothing after all."

I am stunned. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I look around to check if it's a joke. "Are you kidding me? You mean, I won't have to help you with that mysterious Mary Sue anymore?"

"Yes I am and―Hey, why are you calling her Mary Sue?"

"Noah, if she impresses you that much to ask **me** to help you out with her, she must be the most amazing girl ever."

He smiles, "Yes, she is."

And I feel a little jealous about that comment even though _I _introduced the subject. I still wonder who that girl is, and what does she have so wonderful to make him go crazy? So Duncan-Courtney typical...

"So, when are we starting?"I grin, making him flash a bigger smile than he had before.

"What about tomorrow night? My mom wants you to babysit again anyways."

"Cool, I missed the kids."

His left eyebrow is raised, "You've seen them only three days ago."

"You wouldn't understand."

We walk down to our lockers, getting ready for our second class and smiling like fools after our small conversation. It's fun to have a friend like this, beside Sadie, with who you share some good our bad jokes and laugh anyway.

And then the word comes back to my mind; I called him my _friend_.

I chuckle. It's not so bad after all, uh?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, I kind of screwed the last part. But I'll try to do better next time C:**


End file.
